


【童话】夜莺与玫瑰

by bushichihan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 晋江：奥勒留微博@Ralph山人-不养猫不改名只是一个童话故事。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【童话】夜莺与玫瑰

小夜莺生活在一个村子里，他十分喜欢种花，尤其是玫瑰。

但村子里有一条奇怪的规矩：村民不许种植过于鲜艳的花。

非常奇怪的规矩不是么，但大多数村民都默默地遵守这个规矩。尤其是老一辈的村民，包括小夜莺的爸爸妈妈。他们总是说：“哪里都有规矩，你别总是看着隔壁村子好，他们可以随便种花。我们的村子和他们的情况不一样。”

“可是种花是我们每个村民的权力呀，”小夜莺不服气地说，“规矩是为了人们而建立的，如果规则不是让每一个不伤害别人的人，生活得更加美好的话，那么规矩的存在还有什么意义呢？”

“你这孩子，”爸爸妈妈说，“你瞧瞧，读过两年书就敢跟爸爸妈妈顶嘴了？什么权力不权力的，熊警官他们为了这个村子，付出了多少努力，我们吃得好穿得暖，我们得感谢他们！不让种花，不让种花怎么了，种花能让村子变得有钱吗？”

小夜莺十分沮丧，他不知道该反驳什么。

小夜莺还十分喜欢白兔哥哥。

白兔哥哥是个大明星，长得十分俊朗，一副干净清爽的大男孩儿形象。这段时间，几乎所有的广告都找他代言，他的脸出现在各个包装袋、广告牌上。

小夜莺经常和自己一起种花的小鸽子、小麻雀等同伴讨论白兔哥哥。当然，他们还会一起讨论其它令人开心的事。

但这一切都在偷偷摸摸地进行。毕竟，村子里有规矩，不能种太鲜艳的花。

之前他们就在小夜莺的园子里种花，小夜莺可喜欢玫瑰啦，每天精心浇水施肥，同伴们都说：“小夜莺种的玫瑰真好看呀。”小夜莺听了十分高兴，他更加用心，玫瑰热烈地开在枝头，小夜莺觉得那颜色就是自己的心血。

小夜莺也会去看其他人种的花，他们毫不吝啬地赞美对方。于是更多人通过朋友的推荐来到这里赏花。

可是好景不长，这里终于被熊警官等人发现了。他们把小夜莺的园子封禁，粗暴地拔下那些美丽植物。玫瑰花瓣飘了满地。

小夜莺和同伴们并没有气馁。

小麻雀说：“没关系，我还知道一个地方，小鸽子家旁边有个绿色的广场，那里虽然有点儿远，但是管理比较宽松，我们可以在那里种花。”

小鸽子说：“嗯，我也知道那个地方。但是我们还是要谨慎一点，不要再被人发现了。”

小夜莺疑惑地说：“可是我们为什么要偷偷摸摸的呢？我们只是做自己喜欢的事情呀。”

他们一起叹了口气。

同伴们来到绿色广场，这里果然可以种花，只是不能太自由。

“那我们在每天夜里来，白天的时候就拿遮阳布盖上，这样就不会被人发现啦。”

“这样的话，花儿们就晒不到太阳了呀。”

“对呀。”

同伴们纷纷讨论，不知道谁叹了口气：“我好想让之前看花的朋友们也来这里看花呀。”

大家沉默了，这里离村子中心远，谁会为了赏花，而费力来到这里呢？

就在这时，有人喊道：“小夜莺，小鸽子，小麻雀！”

同伴们一回头：呀，是之前赏花的人们！

大家激动地抱在一起，小夜莺眼眶湿润了，他哽咽着说：“我以为你们不会来了。”

“怎么会呢！”人们说：“我们喜欢赏花呀！”

人数没有之前多，但他们还是高高兴兴地互相赏花。

可尽管再小心，意外还是发生了。

有个孩子经过这里时，无视了“玫瑰有刺，小心！”的警示牌，居然好奇地伸出手去摸玫瑰梗。孩子的手被玫瑰刺刺伤，他的哭声引来了家长。

家长气急败坏地说：“你们居然种这种危险的东西！你瞧，把我的孩子弄伤了，我要去举报你们！”

小夜莺感到十分委屈，他说：“可是旁边竖了牌子呀，况且家长应该教育好孩子不要乱碰……”

“胡说！”家长恼羞成怒，“你们这群混蛋，等着吧！”

她气冲冲地走了。

同伴们十分慌张：“怎么办呀，熊警官又要来了。”

“别急，”这回是小鸽子说的，“我知道隔壁村子有个大花园，里面可以随便种花！多么鲜艳的花儿都有，甚至有的人还因为花儿种的好，获奖了呢！”

“真的吗？！”大家十分惊喜。

“真的呀，而且那里完全不收费，谁都可以进去，非常自由！只要在旁边立好警示牌，告诉人们这是什么花就可以啦。哪怕种植食人花都没有问题，隔壁村子说，因为这是每个人应有的权力！”

“天呀！”大家纷纷惊叹，但立刻又苦恼了起来：“去隔壁村子需要搭梯子翻越两村之间的墙壁，这比之前更加麻烦了，人们还愿意来赏花吗？”

小夜莺说：“不会的，我知道这个花园，它在两个村子的交界处，墙壁还没有建到那里，完全不用翻！”

太好啦，于是大家纷纷把种的花儿搬到花园里去。

不去不知道，一去吓一跳，花园里面太美啦！

各种各样的花儿都有，每个人都个性十足，风信子挨着仙人掌，牵牛花缠着梧桐树，玫瑰与牡丹争奇斗艳，小夜莺和同伴们高兴极了！

花园管理员热情地接待了他们，小夜莺还是有些拘谨，他羞涩地问：“请问这里有其它的规矩吗？”

“规矩？”管理员愣了愣，“种花是每个人的自由呀，为什么要有规矩？你们放心大胆地种，我们欢迎世界各地的人们来这里种花！”

世界各地！他们从没想过“世界”这个概念。要知道，他们的村子被一圈高大的围墙围起来，谁都不敢想外面的世界。

于是小夜莺和同伴们在这里种花，花园里来来往往的人们都竖起大拇指，他们有狮子，绵羊，乌龟，鳄鱼……之前一部分赏花的朋友也来了，他们长途跋涉来到隔壁村子，与同好们拥抱在一起。

这天，小夜莺又看了白兔哥哥的视频，大男孩爽朗地一笑，小夜莺的心砰砰直跳。

他也想为白兔哥哥做点什么，于是他将玫瑰摆成了白兔哥哥的形状。

“你疯啦！”小鸽子看到后，压低声音提醒他：“白兔哥哥有一群狂热的粉丝，被他们看到你就完蛋了！”

“我知道他们，他们不也在种花吗，”小夜莺说，“他们还去偷拍白兔哥哥呢！我觉得白兔哥哥不喜欢他们……”

“不喜欢又能怎么样呢，白兔哥哥的名气就靠他们维持。唉，我也提醒过你，你的白兔哥哥也会有缺点的呀，可他们都不让说。白兔哥哥的经纪公司让白兔哥哥做什么，他就得做什么，他本人是什么样有人在乎吗？他得按着公司的人设走，因为这样才会有钱。而他们这群粉丝，人数又多又疯狂，公司只会纵容他们呀。”

小夜莺依然不服气：“那我也是喜欢白兔哥哥呀，我不去想他到底是个什么样的人，我就只喜欢他的长相，行不行？”

小鸽子见劝不动小夜莺，便摇摇头叹气：“那你小心点。”

村子里有只小老鼠，他也种花，并且疯狂地喜欢白兔哥哥，听不得一句坏话。只要有谁一提白兔哥哥的名字，他就冲上去扯着嗓子反复背诵这几句台词：“白兔哥哥是神！白兔哥哥最好！请大家多多喜欢白兔哥哥！不喜欢白兔哥哥的都是罪人！”他的嗓音又尖又利，就像尖锐的石子划过玻璃。时间长了，大家都对他避之不及，他却认为大家是在怕他，因此变本加厉，甚至拥有了一批拥护者。

这群小老鼠们满村子流窜，举着小红旗，只要听到有人说白兔哥哥，就像警察一样过去“执法”。时间长了，大家对白兔哥哥的印象也坏了起来。

接着说回小夜莺。

小夜莺为了表示对白兔哥哥的喜欢，将一盆一盆玫瑰摆成了白兔的形状。玫瑰花开得真好，大家纷纷夸赞。一传十，十传百，越来越多的人来看这个玫瑰白兔，消息传到村子里，哪怕不种花的人也想来看看。

小老鼠也听到了这个消息，他气愤地想：“哼，居然种得比我好，我得去看看。”

当他走到隔壁村子的花园，他又恼怒又嫉妒：恼怒是因为夜莺居然用玫瑰这种危险的东西来组成白兔形状，嫉妒是因为，这些花开得太好了。热烈的，张扬的，它们哪怕在这个开放性世界花园里都不逊色。

小老鼠气极了，他回到村子里召集其他老鼠，他说：“我们要去向熊警官举报夜莺，记住！不要提什么花园，重点要说他们违法种植了鲜艳而危险的花，就说这是对艺人的侮辱。村子里还有一部分类似的小花圃，我们也要举报他们。另外，还有一些种草的，种树的，种庄稼的，也都一起举报了吧，我早就看不惯了。“

于是他们浩浩荡荡地去向熊警官举报了。

有个别的小老鼠有些犹豫，他一时分不清自己到底是白兔哥哥的粉丝，还是领头老鼠的粉丝了。但这片刻的犹豫很快消失在狂热的举报气氛里。

当天晚上，小夜莺和同伴们回到家，他们正兴高采烈想着明天要种什么样的花，突然听到外面有人喊：“墙封啦！墙封啦！“

人们纷纷跑出来看，只见外面一团乱，许多种花不种花的人都被老鼠举报了，熊警官带人把最后一点墙封死，人们再也出不去了。

有一群老鼠立刻围在小夜莺身边，趾高气扬地指着他说：“快给我们白兔哥哥道歉！否则我们找到你学校里去，给你扣上反对熊警官的帽子！”

小老鼠们一边跑一边喊：“我们爱白兔哥哥！是你们侮辱白兔哥哥在先！活该！种危险的东西！活该！”

也有一些老鼠说：“对不起呀，我和他们不是一起的，请不要因为这些讨厌白兔哥哥。”

“那我们呢？”小鸽子问道：“我们的乐园被你们这些粉丝阻断了，我们该怎么办？”

“就是！”隔壁种玉米的大叔说：“俺不懂什么粉，但是俺就靠着去隔壁村子种种玉米赚钱，白兔哥哥？他要是不混蛋，会有你们这群混蛋粉丝？”

其他老鼠一听大叔这样说，立刻围上来，脏话像预先排练好的一样从嘴里吐出来。

之前和夜莺一起种花的同伴都在痛骂白兔哥哥，说上梁不正下梁歪；之前和夜莺一起喜欢白兔哥哥的朋友都在痛骂种花族，说违法乱纪侮辱人。

小夜莺茫然地站在街头，眼泪再度流出来：他没做错什么呀，怎么会乱成这个样子呢？


End file.
